A light emitting diode (LED) can provide light in a more efficient manner than conventional light sources such as incandescent light and/or gas-discharge light sources. LEDs can emit light in various wavelengths, such as in red, green, blue, or ultraviolet (UV) ranges. UV light covers wavelengths ranging from about 190 to about 420 nanometers. Typically, UVA covers the range of about 400-315 nm, UVB covers the range of about 315-280 nm, and UVC, which may be germicidal, covers the range of about 280-100 nm.